


Actions

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, My beautiful boys ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Gaara sends Lee a question in the mail. He decides to explain it by showing him.





	Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday, you sexy beasts.

Lee stood by the door of his apartment, bouncing on the tips of his toes. He held a once neatly bound scroll tightly in his hand, occasionally unfurling it, glancing at the words, then rolling it back up just as quickly. The more he read, the antsier he got. 

The letter was from Gaara, letting Lee know that he would be visiting soon and had a spare afternoon to spend with him. It had only been a few years since Gaara and Lee had battled Kimimaro, but their friendship had quickly blossomed, more so for Lee than Gaara. But, he was happy to take his friend in any degree he would allow him. And this visit, he was hoping Gaara would allow him to take things one step further. 

When exchanging letters, they would often include things about their lives. Gaara, not one to be very apt for social norms, would often ask Lee questions, knowing that he would get honest answers. It also helped knowing that Lee would never think any less of him for some of the weirder, potentially unsettling questions. This time his question hadn’t been too odd, especially compared to when Gaara had asked Lee if it would be appropriate to gift a new mother a special set of kunai. But it did throw Lee off guard. He had started the letter as normal, commenting on Lee’s detailed training regimen and how it had rained in Suna. And then came the question. The letter read:

“I walked into my brother’s room the other day and found him lying close to one of the kunoichi in the intelligence division. He yelled at me to get out, which I did, though it annoyed me that he got so angry. When I asked what he was doing with her later, he stated that they had been ‘cuddling.’ I know that you don’t mind these questions, though I’m unsure if you know the answer, but why do people ‘cuddle’? It seems dangerous to allow yourself to be in such a vulnerable position.” 

Lee’s cheeks had reddened when he read that, and continued to redden each time he read it over. Gaara hadn’t asked about something like this before. Cuddling was… intimate. Lee had only ever done it with Tenten each time she slept over. But it was never anything romantic. She was his best friend, practically his sister. Neji and him were close, but he was never very open to physical touch, though there were occasions where he would allow Lee to rest his head on his shoulder. Both moments were rare, but it had allowed them to grow closer as friends. But, Lee wasn’t sure exactly what Gaara was asking in that aspect. Lee had been trying to figure out the best way to explain it to him, but decided that since he would be visiting soon, it would be easiest to just show him. 

Just as Lee was about to turn and begin a staggering amount of push ups, he heard a light knock at the door. He jumped back, slightly startled, then quickly placed the wrinkled scroll on a small table next to the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then opened the door to greet his friend. 

“Kazekage-sama! Hello! Thank you so much for spending the afternoon with me,” Lee said, smiling brightly at Gaara. 

“Hello, Lee. Thank you for having me over.” Gaara looked at Lee blankly, though the usual icy stare had softened somewhat in Lee’s presence. 

Lee placed a light hand on his shoulder, gently inviting him into the apartment. Gaara glanced down at it, then quickly looked back to Lee, walking through the door into Lee’s small and tidy living space. He looked around briefly, then turned back to Lee who had shut the door. 

“We are alone now. It’s appropriate for you to call me by my name.”

“Ah, yes! I will do my best. Gaara,” Lee added, still flashing the bright smile he had greeted him with. 

“What did you have planned for this afternoon?” Gaara asked, stepping slightly closer to Lee. 

“Well, I—“ Lee stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I— do you remember the last letter you sent me?”

Gaara looked toward the ceiling, attempting to recollect what he had told Lee. “I mentioned that it had rained in Suna and responded to the details of your training.”

“Right! You also, uh, had asked about… cuddling.”

Gaara furrowed his brow momentarily, then opened his mouth softly in recognition. “That’s right. Kankuro had told me about it. It seemed odd to me, and still does. I don’t understand the appeal. But what does that have to do with right now?”

“Well, I was unsure of how to explain cuddling to you, so I supposed you could just… try it for yourself?”

Gaara paused. “How do I do that?”

“Well, I was thinking we could cuddle together! I have done it with Tenten before and it’s quite nice! Of course if you are uncomfortable, there are plenty of other things we can do! I just figured that since we’re— we’re close that it made sense…”

Gaara looked down slightly, thinking. Lee stood still and silent, allowing Gaara time to make his decision. After a moment, Gaara looked up and nodded. He removed the gourd from off of his back and set it down with a thunk. 

“That would be suitable.”

“Great!” Lee replied, relief coursing through his body. “At anytime if you become uncomfortable, please let me know. But to begin, we will go to my room! It’s much easier to cuddle on a bed than a couch.”

Gaara took his shoes off as Lee asked him questions about his meetings in Konoha. He then led Gaara down the hallway to his bedroom, walking almost completely sideways so he could look at his friend as they continued to talk. Once in the bedroom, Lee closed the door, allowing them a greater sense of security and privacy. 

“So we just… lay down?” Gaara asked, looking at Lee uncertainly. 

“Mhm! That’s how it starts, at least. From there we will assume our… positions.”

Gaara breathed a rare laugh. “You speak of it like it’s a mission.”

Lee laughed brightly. “I suppose it sort of is!”

Lee walked over to his bed, pulling back the green sheets that lay on top. He slipped halfway underneath them, allowing room for Gaara to lay down next to him. Once they were both lying comfortably on their backs under the covers, Lee turned to look at Gaara. 

“The only time I have ever slept next to someone has been on a mission. I suppose it wouldn’t have been appropriate to try and cuddle someone then, especially as their Kazekage.”

Lee smiled gently at him. “I suppose not. But, it’s appropriate now! There are a few different ways to cuddle. Let’s try this way first! Please roll over on your side facing away from me.”

Gaara hesitated, then obliged, rolling somewhat stiffly to his left side under the sheets. Lee slowly scooted up behind him, pressing his body lightly against his back and wrapping an arm gently around his waist. Gaara laid straight as a board, which made Lee a little nervous. 

“Is this okay?” he asked softly into the back of Gaara’s neck. 

“I feel… uncomfortable. It’s not that I don’t trust you, because I do. But I feel vulnerable, especially without my sand.” 

Lee furrowed his brow, somewhat frustrated with himself. He should have expected as much. But, he wasn’t going to give up yet!

“That is alright! Let’s try this, but this time I’ll turn around and you can hold me,” Lee said, reddening slightly at his word choice. To his relief, Gaara nodded and began turning. Lee followed suit, turning his body to face the opposite wall. It felt better to lay on his right side, his left still attempting to heal from the fight they had at the chuunin exams years previous. Once their positions had been swapped, Gaara shifted closer to Lee, hesitantly wrapping an arm around him and nestling his face into the back of Lee’s hair. 

“How is that?” Lee asked. Gaara didn’t respond at first, adjusting himself slightly until he felt more comfortable. He slung a leg partially over Lee’s frame, sighing slightly. 

“I like this. It feels much safer. You’re very warm.”

Lee smiled. “I’m glad to hear that this is better for you!”

Gaara hummed in response. They laid there for a few minutes, the sound of gentle breathing filling the air. Gaara shifted slightly, pressing his face further into Lee. 

“Now what?”

“Well, there isn’t too much more to it than this! Sometimes people talk while cuddling, sometimes they go to sleep. Often times it’s just about enjoying the physical closeness of someone you care about!”

“That makes sense. I didn’t understand it before, but I think I am beginning to. Thank you, Lee.”

Lee’s eyes welled up in tears, happy he had been able to help his friend. “You are very welcome, Gaara. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Gaara didn’t respond, only held Lee tighter in the arm he had wrapped around him. After a few more minutes of laying together, Gaara mumbled something into the pillow they had somehow ended up sharing. 

“What was that?” Lee asked, craning his head slightly to hear Gaara better. 

“I enjoy cuddling, but it’s much less appealing to look at the back of your head.”

“O-oh! Well, I suppose we could try another position if you are up for it, although this one is perhaps a bit more… intimate.”

“I don’t mind,” Gaara responded, his voice soft. 

“Oh, that’s great! Well, just stay where you are, then.” Lee turned under Gaara’s arm, shifting his position to look directly at him. He wrapped his arms over and under him, pulling him into a loose hug. Gaara looked at him, slightly thrown off guard. Once he had gotten use to it, he smiled lightly at Lee. 

“I think this one is my favorite,” he said, pulling himself closer into Lee’s chest. Lee reciprocated, threading one hand through Gaara’s wavy hair and idly rubbing soft circles into his back with his other hand. Gaara sighed, making Lee smile. He bravely kissed the top of Gaara’s head, wanting to help him feel loved and cared for. He just hoped that Gaara wouldn’t feel the thudding of his heart beat as they lay there. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, falling in and out of sleep but remaining in each other’s arms. Once it was time for Gaara to leave, he reluctantly pulled himself from the embrace, remorse painted on both of their faces. 

At the door, Gaara hugged Lee gently, lingering in the gesture for longer than he ever had. 

“I’d like to do that again,” he said, pulling back and looking up at Lee. 

“I’m so glad! You can cuddle with your siblings, or anyone you feel comfortable with!”

Gaara frowned slightly. “I meant I wanted to cuddle with you again.”

“Oh, right! I—I would like to as well! Cuddle, that is. With you.”

Gaara smiled at him, hugging him once more before he walked out the door. They were both sad to be apart, missing the other’s touch more and more the longer they weren’t together. Luckily for them, they would have plenty of time to cuddle throughout their lives. First as friends, then when they began dating, then every night they spent together as a married couple. 

Gaara preferred to sleep facing his husband most nights, tucked close into his chest as Lee radiated the heat that warmed and comforted Gaara. On the nights he couldn’t sleep, he would rub his thumb over Lee’s cheek, tracing his face with his eyes as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. And before Lee fell asleep, he would always rub gentle circles into Gaara’s back, easing the tension from the day out of his body. 

Almost too often, they would have to sleep apart, either due to one of Lee’s missions or Gaara’s workload. But they always made up for it with extra time in bed in the afternoons, or any spare time they could spend being close. Though Gaara didn’t understand it at first, he was glad that Lee had been kind enough to explain it to him with his actions rather than his words. Lee was always willing to go the extra mile for Gaara, something he would always be grateful for.


End file.
